


A Piece of Cake (Or, How To Care For Your Ren)

by Ficlet-Machine (Wordsmith)



Series: ficlets, drabbles, and other small treats [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Soft Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith/pseuds/Ficlet-Machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo struggles with food. Hux knows just how to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Cake (Or, How To Care For Your Ren)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegoodlannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodlannister/gifts).



Kylo had been equal amounts confused and suspicious when Hux had all but chased him out of the small house where they had spent most of their joined shore leaves since they became lovers. The General had assured him that he wasn't in trouble or anything of the sort, but he vehemently refused to offer an explanation for this sudden need of privacy - and now Kylo found himself wandering aimlessly around the surrounding woods, having taken three tours around the small town already. He supposed he could take the opportunity to pick some mushrooms to make something from for dinner that night. There was an abundance of them here.

It made him anxious that he hadn't even been given a time frame to adhere to, so he couldn't even tell if he'd been out for too long already, or, for that matter, not long enough. But although his disaster of a brain tried to torment him with stupid scenarios of Hux with secret lovers, or Hux plotting to leave him, Kylo held on to the words his lover had spoken; Kylo was not in trouble, and this was nothing to worry about. Really, Hux should know him better by now - Kylo always worried - but he chose to trust him.

When he did gather enough courage to go back to the house, making sure to loudly inform Hux that he was back, and ask if he was too early - he was dragged into the kitchen by a furiously blushing but determined General. There was flour all over the kitchen, a lesser mountain of mixing bowls and an army of kitchen tools in the sink, and- wait, was that _frosting_ on Hux' chin?  
Then he spotted it. In all fairness, he couldn't quite believe he missed it in the first place - the thing took up most of the surface of the kitchen table.

"Is that… is that a _cake?_ " he asked, incredulously. Hux nodded, fiddling with the hem of the apron he wore. "It's amazing! But… When did you learn how to bake?"

Hux' blush intensified.

"It's white chocolate and raspberries," he murmured. "I, uhm, I learned to make it during my last shore leave." The fiddling continued - Hux was looking everywhere but at Kylo. "You said once that you liked that."

"I-" Kylo was dumbstruck. "You _remembered_ that? You- you mean you made this… for _me?_ "

"Yes. I know how you struggle with food, love. I thought that this might be a bit… easier for you to try if- if the ordinary food is too much for you."

Kylo carefully put his mushroom-filled cowl down on the counter, then grabbed Hux by his collar and kissed him deeply. This man, this amazing, thoughtful, caring, _wonderful_ man had learned to make something as spectacular as that cake just for Kylo. Because he knew how bad the Knight's relationship to food was. Because he remembered that one time - _years ago_ \- when Kylo had mentioned that he'd liked cake when he was little, but that he hadn't been allowed near it for years and years. He remembered!

Hux reacted as he always did when Kylo was brave enough to initiate things, and they ended up in a heap of naked limbs on the floor. They didn't actually have a taste of the cake until a good hour later, when Hux carefully cut a slice and fed Kylo small bites of it with a fork - still as naked as the day they were born. It was the best thing Kylo had ever tasted.

Hux decided to learn more recipes. He would spoil Kylo rotten, he would make sure of it. Anything to see him smile like this again.


End file.
